A teleprinter selector system is known wherein the cam followers comprise five levers pivoted on a fixed shaft and connected to a movement adding mechanism for positioning the type-bearing element. A series of springs cause the five cam follower levers to co-operate with five corresponding cams. A series of stop pins which are set on reception of a telegraphic code arrest a number of the levers in combinations corresponding to the code in the rest position corresponding to the highest profile of the cams, while other levers are free to follow the cams. When the cams present their lowest profile to the corresponding cam followers, the type-bearing element is positioned starting from a rest position in dependence upon the combination of levers which are left free. This system, employing a negative positioning of the type-bearing element, is not, however, adapted to permit high printing speeds. Moreover, it uses a high number of parts which make the system itself more complex and costly.